


Whatever happened to Leticia Prism

by lestrucsdebet



Series: Frankament [2]
Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: F/F, mira jo què sé, plot no n’hi ha però pluja si
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestrucsdebet/pseuds/lestrucsdebet
Summary: I era en moments com aquest que la Leticia li recordava que la seva història era caduca, perquè amb la llum del dia tornen les ombres, deia sovint, les que fan por, les ombres que et diuen les coses pel seu nom i que només desapareixen sense desaparèixer si tanques els ulls, però que tornen inalterables quan necessites veure-hi clar.





	Whatever happened to Leticia Prism

**Author's Note:**

> Si sabes escriture nsfw n'escriuria, però com que no en sé, així us quedeu  
> Tot i que per aquesta regla de tres, si sabés escriure, escriuria, punt.

_7 mesos d.F. (després de Frank)_

Potser perquè la seva era una d'aquelles històries prohibides que sempre feien l'amor a les fosques.  
  
I les dues reposaven callades, abraçades, a punt d'adormir-se quan la Letícia trencà el silenci.  
  
"Com li posaràs?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Al teu fill, quin nom li posaràs?"  
  
"Però si no estic embarassada..."  
  
"Però quan ho estiguis."  
  
"Tant és això perquè no tinc cap intenció de quedar-m'hi."

No era ni el lloc ni el moment i la pregunta i el subjecte en general agafaren la patita de les germanes Bracknell completament desprevinguda. Va decidir rumiar-s'ho una mica abans de contestar amb una altra pregunta, una que faria augmentar la delicadesa de la conversa uns quants nivells: "tu vols que jo tingui fills?

"Tu sí que ho vols", respongué la Leticia amb una tranquil·litat quasi exasperant.  
  
"Però tu ho vols?".  
  
"En Gerald també ho vol, he vist com li canvia la mirada mentre braçoles en Frank".  
  
Si la Letícia hagués pogut veure l'expressió de l'Augusta en aquell precís instant, potser ho hauria deixat córrer de seguida, però l'única claror que entrava a la fosca l'habitació era la de la lluna plena entre els porticons mal tancats, i semblava massa distreta per a notar el to irritat de l'Augusta. "Això és igual, el que et pregunto és si tu vols que tingui fills".  
  
"Sí". _Perdona?_ L'Augusta incorporà el cap prou per a encarar la Letícia i feu una ganyota. "No posis aquesta cara, m'agrades tu i m'agraden els nens, clar que vull que tinguis fills" i la resposta li estovà la mirada silenciosa.

"Imagina una nineta amb els teus rinxols" li feu un petó als cabells "i les teves manetes..." i li acaricià les mans "no hi haurà res més perfecte... i jo podria tenir-ne cura". L'Auguta aprofità la seva postura inclinada per besar-la de la manera més dolça que sabia. "Això sí que em faria feliç", i tornà a reposar sobre el braç de la Leticia, fixant la mirada en un punt imprecís del sostre. "Però tenir un fill implica una pila de coses en les quals m'estimo més no pensar, ara..." i amb un petit moviment d'espatlles la Letícia posà la mà damunt el ventre de l'Augusta, li acaricià el melic i se li apropà a cau d'orella. "Diuen que les dones embarassades guanyen en atractiu", era un xiuxiueig rialler. l'Augusta li clavà un cop de colze. "Pensava que aquesta només era una fantasia masculina... A més, no m'hi veuria en cor...", confessà "que em toqués i que les seves mans seguissin el traç de les teves carícies... no podria..."  
  
"No siguis ridícula...", rigué, però l'Augusta no oferí cap resposta. "Espera un moment, m'estàs dient que no deixes que l'excel·lentíssim senyor Bracknell et toqui?", preguntà entre seriosa i sarcàstica.

"Prou", s'incorporà dolguda. Perquè en el fons aquella situació la feia sentir molt culpable i evitava pensar-hi tant com podia. Sabia que el senyor Bracknell era víctima d'aquell matrimoni de conveniència tant com ella mateixa. I tot i que la senyora Fairfax li havia repetit un milió de vegades que amb temps i dedicació creix l'amor, l'Augusta no podia sinó preguntar-se quina classe de mare feia casar la filla als 23 anys (quan encara ho tenia tot per descobrir) amb ni més ni menys que un complet desconegut... I en un acte potser de pura rebel·lia l'Augusta havia decidit que abans de quedar-se atrapada per sempre fent créixer l'amor del seu matrimoni volia descobrir unes quantes coses. "Dius que no m'agafo això nostre seriosament, però la que sembla prendre-s'ho com un simple passatemps ets tu".  
  
Sentí la Letícia suspirar. "No és cert això, però sóc conscient de la meva situació... i de la teva".  
  
I tenia raó, totes dues sabien que els calia tocar de peus a terra. I era en moments com aquest que la Letícia li recordava que la seva història era caduca, perquè amb la llum del dia tornen les ombres, deia sovint, les que fan por, les ombres que et diuen les coses pel seu nom i que només desapareixen sense desaparèixer si tanques els ulls, però que tornen inalterables quan necessites veure-hi clar.

"I no em creus quan et dic que t'estimo", a l'Augusta l'ofegaven les ganes de plorar.  
  
I de cop i volta el xàfec que se sentia creixent dins el pit s'exterioritzà, repicant contra el teulat; i un vent feréstec, sortit de la penombra, féu petar els porticons de fusta. I si era el cel, que intentava trencar el silenci eixordador a punt d'amarar l'habitació, no ho sabrem mai.  
  
L'Augusta optà per empassar-se les llàgrimes, però no els retrets. "Ni em tens confiança..."  
  
"Sí que et tinc confiança", respongué inquisitiva, conscient que la tempesta de fora podia instal·lar-se també dins la cambra en qualsevol moment.  
  
"Però no em deixes llegir-la."  
  
"Això no", la maleïda novel·la, sempre acabava sortint la maleïda novel·la.  
  
"Doncs no entenc per què."  
  
"Perquè no la tinc acabada."  
  
"I quan l'acabis?"  
  
"No t'agradaria."

"Això no ho pots saber..." s'havia calmat una mica i ara mig somreia "que potser hi parles de mi...?", preguntà amb un to lleugerament enjogassat.  
  
"No, no parlo de tu, no parlo de ningú en concret", mentí. La resposta no va sorprendre l'Augusta, però un bri de decepció s'escapava per l'arrugueta que se li havia format entre les celles. Era com una nena petita perquè també feia el bot i fins es plegà de braços.  
  
Passaren uns minuts en silenci abans no s'aixecà per tancar la finestra tot maleint entre dents els aiguats d'estiu.  
  
"Què fas?" preguntà la Letícia des del llit, tot incorporant-se per recolzar-se conta el capçal.  
  
"Tu què creus? Tanco", _evidentment_.  
  
"Per què?"  
  
"Perquè plou", _evidentment_.  
  
"No t'agrada la pluja?"

“La pluja mulla", digué seca, però ja havia deixat d'estar enfadada, ara sobretot sentia vergonya.  
  
"Vine cap aquí", li demanà la Letícia, fent lloc al seu costat.

Capcota s'enfilà al llit i murmurà un _ho sento_ pràcticament imperceptible abans d'acomodant-se-li entre els braços i aclucar els ulls. "No entenc per què m'aguantes...", i la Letícia li acaricià el front amb el nas i li feu un petó a les parpelles closes.

  
L'Augusta s'adormí amb el caliu de l'abraçada, a recer de la pluja i de la realitat.

**Author's Note:**

> flipàveu si em creieu capaç de seguir les meves pròpies normes


End file.
